The invention is generally directed to a novel type of table for use in playing table tennis and a method for playing table tennis. More specifically, the invention is directed towards a table having an extended surface area and that contains two lobes on each side of the table that widens the table in a manner that allows for six players to play three-on-three table tennis. A plan view of the table shows that it is substantially hour glass shaped.
Table tennis is a popular game that is played throughout the world. Typically the game is played on a rectangular playing surface that is supported and lies in a horizontal plane above a floor. A net is arranged in the middle of the table to divide it into a pair of playing surfaces. Each of the pair of playing surfaces is divided into halves by a white line that runs parallel to the sides of the table and intersects the net in a perpendicular fashion while extending from one end of the table to the other. A white line extends along the edges and ends of the table. Ordinarily, the table is hinged by a pair of hinges such that the table may be easily stored.
A standard prior art table for playing table tennis is one hundred eight inches (108″) long by sixty inches (60″) wide. The length of the table is divided into halves by the net. Thus, the effective playing area for each player or two person team is fifty four inches (54″) by sixty inches (60″). By maintaining each player fifty four inches away from the net, allows the average player the ability to stand at the edge of the table while adequately reaching the ball at the front of the playing area when a ball barely clears the net.
The prior art table may be used to play either singles or doubles. When playing singles, a player uses the entire playing surface of one side. When playing doubles, a pair of players divides the playing surfaces into equal parts and play the shots that enter their particular playing area, or the pair of players alternate turns playing the shots effectively playing a single player game with two players. The size of the playing surface is inadequate for facilitating the playing of three-on-three games of table tennis.